November 1st - The Fest XIV, Big Lou's, Gainesville, FL
Setlist #Battle Scars #Singularity #Clear Eyes, Full Hearts, Can't Lose #This Is Me Getting Over You in Two Chords or Less #I Will Run #Day, Night, and Everything in Between #The Adventures of Pickle #Oh, Sweet Pickle #Deal Me In #Big Trouble in Little Gainesville #Concrete Boots Lineup Lot 10 *1:30 - Defiance, Ohio *2:40 - Underground Railroad to Candyland *3:50 - Jeff Rosenstock *5:00 - PUP *6:10 - Spraynard *7:20 - Modern Baseball *8:30 - Andrew WK The Wooly *1:30 - Caves *2:20 - Sundials *3:20 - Old Flings *4:20 - Broadcaster *5:20 - Look Mexico *6:20 - The Gamits *7:20 - Elway *8:20 - Donvan Wolfington *9:20 - Antarctigo Vespucci *10:20 - Chumped *11:20 - Into It. Over It (Acoustic) The Atlantic *2:50 - Ordinary Lives *3:40 - Heat Rash *4:30 - Dredger *5:20 - Ex-Breathers *6:10 - La Armada *7:00 - Coma Club *7:50 - Night Witch *8:40 - Gouge Away *9:30 - Empty Vessels *10:20 - Swain *11:10 - Post Teens *12:00 - Dead Broke Market Street Pub *12:20 - Joliette *1:10 - Henrietta *2:00 - Reservoir *2:50 - Trespassers *3:40 - The Foxery *4:30 - Living Room *5:20 - DIVORCE *6:10 - The Howl *7:00 - Edmonton *7:50 - Dolores *8:40 - Nothing in the Dark *9:30 - Cut it Out *10:20 - Assassinate the Scientist Civic Media Center *1:10 - Everymen *1:50 - Ty Vaughn *2:30 - Greg Rekus *3:10 - Edmonton *3:50 - Options *4:30 - Bob Nanna *5:10 - Will Staler *5:50 - Toby Foster *6:30 - The Lion and The Wolf *7:10 - Dave Dondero *7:50 - Henrietta *8:30 - Sinai Vessel Durty Nelly's *1:20 - The Record Collection *2:10 - Those Crosstown Rivals *3:00 - The Ones to Blame *3:50 - Rivernecks *4:40 - Waylon Thornton and the Heavy Hands *5:30 - Brian Wahlstrom *6:20 - Ninja Gun *7:10 - Nato Coles and the Blue Diamond Band *8:00 - Lee Bains III and the Glory Fires *8:50 - Mutts *9:40 - Two Cow Garage *10:30 - Blacklist Royals *11:20 - Arliss Nancy *12:10 - Whiskey & Co. Loosey's *12:30 - Woahnows *1:20 - Zeta *2:10 - Have/Hold *3:00 - Personal Best *3:50 - Wonk Unit *4:40 - Irish Handcuffs *5:30 - The Helltons *6:20 - Red Car Burns *7:10 - The Decline *8:00 - Kamikaze Girls *8:50 - Uberyou *9:40 - The Priceduifkes *10:30 - Empty Lungs *11:20 - Ducking Punches *12:10 - Guerilla Poubelle *1:00 - FUCK! (It's Pronounced SHIT!} Rockey's *5:50 - Still Alive *6:40 - Eli Whitney and the Sound Machine *7:30 - We are the Union *8:20 - Survay Says *9:10 - D-Cent Jerks *10:00 - The Duppies *10:50 - The Snails *11:40 - Murphy's Kids *12:30 - Kill Lincoln Rockey's Comedy Showcase *1:00 - Cody Wayne Hurd *1:08 - Rara Imler *1:16 - Matt Monroe *1:24 - Gabe Koury *1:32 - Andrew Michael *1:40 - Stephanie Hasz *1:48 - Gary Doyle *1:56 - Jo Firestone *2:04 - Chris Gethard *2:24 - Ian Douglas Terry *2:32 - AJ Gil *2:40 - Cameron Tyeson *2:48 - Cherith Fuller *2:56 - James Munoz *3:04 - Zachary Reinert *3:12 - Katie McVay *3:20 - Brett Davis *3:28 - Joe Sib Boca Fiesta *10:00 - The Girls! *10:50 - Jabber *11:40 - The Unlovables The Palomino *2:20 - Alright *3:10 - Looming *4:00 - Carb on Carb *4:50 - Hiccup *5:40 - The Dollyrots *6:30 - No More *7:20 - Boys *8:10 - City Mouse *9:00 - Rational Anthem Cowboys *12:30 - VIVA LA LUCHA! *3:30 - Crusades *4:30 - Radon *5:30 - The Beltones *6:30 - Toys That Kill *7:30 - Mean Jeans *8:30 - The Copyrights *9:30 - Weston High Dive *1:10 - Sundressed *2:00 - Great Cynics *2:50 - The Color and Sound *3:40 - Meridian *4:30 - Oso Oso *5:20 - Runaway Brother *6:10 - Free Throw *7:00 - Cumulus *7:50 - Football, etc. *8:40 - High Dive *9:30 - Astpai (Tegan and Sara cover set) *10:20 - The Pauses (The Breeders cover set) *11:10 - The Bottles Big Lou's *1:30 - Jake and the Jellyfish *2:10 - Chris Snelgrove *2:50 - Coffee Project *3:30 - Shaun the Revelator *4:10 - Laura Palmer *4:50 - Jan Quixote *5:30 - Zock Astpai Tall Paul's *5:40 - Mike Llerena *6:20 - Mutts *7:00 - Freddy Fudd Pucker *7:40 - Sand Fleas *8:20 - Lenny Lashley's Gang of One *9:00 - Jeff Shepherd *9:40 - Rachel Kate *10:20 - Brian Wahlstrom Category: Coffee Project shows